


Pureblood vs Mutts

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Sam and Dean saved the reader from what they thought was a simple werewolf attack, little did they know, she herself was a wolf. They taught her to be a hunter, and she managed to keep her secret from them. Until a new case forced her hand that is.





	Pureblood vs Mutts

It had been an uneventful couple weeks so far, which was welcomed wholeheartedly by all of us. We had the chance to unwind a little, and relax for the first time in a long time. It was short lived though when Sam walked into the WAR room with his laptop in hand. **  
**

“I think I found a new case. Looks like there’s a werewolf pack attacking locals in southern Texas.”

“Sam, I doubt there are werewolves in Texas. Are you sure it’s not just an actual animal?” I questioned, looking up from my book.

“Hearts missing? Sounds like a dead give away to me.”

“I don’t know Sam.”

I knew wolves. They usually didn’t hunt in climates that warm or areas that open. They preferred the mountains, or somewhere with lots of places to hide.

“Well, monsters have been popping up in all kinds of new places we wouldn’t normally find them.” Dean’s gruff voice could be heard from the kitchen.

“Maybe.” I sighed in response.

“Bags are packed and loaded in the car already. You two just need to get ready to go.” Sam smiled, closing his laptop.

“Eager to hunt there Sammy?” Dean smiled at his brother as he walked by.

“We haven’t had a case in a while. I figured you’d both be excited to go?”

He threw his arms in the air, in defeated disbelief, as he watched his brother and I walk to our rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all in the car and ready to go. It was at least a twelve-hour drive from the bunker to Elmendorf, Texas. The trip was long, and mostly silent aside from Dean’s music and the random arguments over it.

It felt like forever, but we finally found a motel just outside of town and set up in a room. Unloading the necessary bags, it didn’t take long for planning to begin.

“So, I figure, we rest tonight and question some folks in the morning. Maybe we can figure out where the pack stays, and catch ‘em off guard during the day?” Dean suggested as he tossed his duffel on one of the beds.

“If they’re smart, they’d have a look out watching. I’m sure they’re expecting hunters to show up sometime soon.” I stated as I sat on the other bed.

“Well fine. Then let’s focus on tonight first. Who’s sleeping where?” Dean asked.

“One of you are taking the couch. Like hell if I’m not getting a bed for once.” I retorted.

“You can share with me, sweetheart?” Dean suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows and his signature smirk. “Then no one needs to sleep on the couch.” I took the opportunity to appreciate one of his most attractive features…that smirk wasn’t leaving.

“Dean,” came Sam’s voice. He was looking over at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Dean chuckled smugly, his smirk still firmly in place.

“If she shares a bed with either of us, you know it’d be me.” Sam flashed his own smug smirk.

“Is that so?” Dean retorted sarcastically, his face morphing from humorous and suave, to a cold and stony glare.

I couldn’t help but just sit back and watch the brothers with a small smirk of my own. Why was this so amusing when it should be insulting? I mean, I was right there, sitting between them…

They should notice this, too, since they keep glancing my damn direction!   
I snort as Dean’s eyes flicker my way again.

“Okay,” I finally say, trying my hardest not to laugh. “Now just wait a minute. Shouldn’t I have a say in this?” I looked up at both men, unable to keep the wide grin off my face.

It’s always fun and games with these two teenagers.

“Nope.” They retorted petulantly and simultaneously before going right back at it as if I hadn’t even spoken at all!

“(Y/N) and I get along way better than she does with you,” Sam continued where he left off, standing there calmly and casually. I didn’t miss the humorous gleam in his eye.

“Maybe,” Dean scoffed. With a practically slimy grin, he added: “But I’m sexier.”

I burst out a single laugh at his facial expression alone, earning a quick and positively proud glance from the eldest Winchester.

Waving my hands back and forth in a ‘no more!’ motion, I couldn’t help but start laughing harder.

“Okay, I’m gonna say what I was gonna say anyway,” I giggled, amusedly glaring at both brothers standing in front of me. “Dean, you are not sexier,” I smirk at his face falling slightly.

“What!” Dean exclaimed abruptly, having expected to hear Sam’s name, I bet…   
“That’s a lie!” Dean shouted, a smile being smothered upon his lips. At least he was attempting to sound slightly hurt.

“Ha-Ha!” Sam threw his head back a little, petulantly laughing at his brother’s pain.

“Sam, don’t you start!” I playfully scolded, pointing a finger his way. “You aren’t any sexier!”

“Whaaat?” Sam retorted with an over-exaggerated pout, looking down at me with those hazel puppy dog eyes of his - the bastard.

“Will you two shut up and just listen?” I plea, looking away from Sam’s protruding lip.

“Both of you,” I begin, blushing despite my sudden confidence. “Are extremely sexy in your own rights.”

I clear my throat, as it seemed dry at the moment…

“I will not discuss the details with you two at this time…”

I started giggling again.

“But trust me, I’m not sharing a bed with either of you.”

Laughing at their ‘crestfallen’ faces, I laughed harder.

“Now, I’m going to sleep. You two bicker over who sleeps on the couch.”

* * *

The next morning, we got up and dressed for the day. I let the boys interview people in town, while I went on a hunt for the pack’s lair. I had to be careful, watch the winds and my surroundings, as it didn’t take long to find the old abandoned farmhouse that they were calling home for the time being.   
  
It maybe took me a few minutes to recognize anyone…Almost got caught when I realized, too. But I recognized them alright, sight and smell… The bastards    
  
It would need to be tonight. Tonight I’d get 'em with the help of my boys. Finally. I made my way back to the motel and met up with Sam and Dean.

“So you found it already?” Dean seemed surprised.

“Yep. It’s out on the edge of town. Just an old abandoned house they found to use for the time being. I’ll say this though boys if we don’t move tonight, we’ll lose 'em.”

“What do you mean?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

“These aren’t wolves that stay in one spot and hunt what they need. This is a nomad pack.”

“Nomad?” Dean still wasn’t catching on.

“It means they kill while they can, as much as they can, and then they move on to the next town,” I said rather matter of factly.

“Well, let’s go check this place out then and plan our next move.”

The three of us loaded into the car and I lead the way to the lair. It wasn’t a far drive, and the place looked silent as we pulled in. Dean parked the car and we all got out, carefully walking around the perimeter to find the best place to enter from. Just as we came back around to where the car was, we were ambushed by the pack. They seemingly came from nowhere. Two of them went after me, while the other four focused on Dean and Sam. I knew I couldn’t overpower two wolves, so I instead kept them following me until I knew it was safe enough to go back toward the car.

Sam and Dean did their best to fight off the four wolves that were attacking them. Dean made it to the car the first chance he got. Grabbing his gun from the seat, he tried to fire at the creatures. Hitting two of them, he thought for sure they’d go down, but neither one seemed all too affected by the shots. This didn’t deter Dean though, and he kept firing until his magazine was empty. It didn’t buy much time, but it was enough to give Sam a chance to get into the car.

I heard Sam yelling for me, causing me to pivot quickly and take off for the front of the house again. Dean changed his magazine and started firing at the two wolves that were behind me. Reaching the car, I slid in as quickly as I could. Once I was in and the door shut, we took off and headed back to the motel. As we pulled in, it was clear that Dean was frustrated. He slammed the car door as he made his way to our room.

“That silver didn’t even phase them! What are those things? Some kind of mutant?!” Dean yelled out as he slammed the room door open.

“I doubt it, Dean. We’ve never heard of a mutant werewolf before.” Sam tried to calm his brother as they walked into the room, still a little shaken himself.

“Well, then I don’t know what to tell you, Sammy. But that silver didn’t even slow 'em down.”

He threw his gun on the table and started taking off his jacket. My mind raced over the events that took place. There was no way that silver bullets would have had zero effect on werewolves, even if they were somehow mutant versions. It still should have slowed them down if nothing else. Truth was, there was only one way to tell for sure.

“Give me one of the bullets.” I nodded toward his gun as I took a seat on the bed.

“What? Why (Y/N)?”

“Just give me one of the bullets Dean.”

He ejects one at me. Catching it with ease, I expected it to burn, but it doesn’t.

“That’s why. That’s not silver, it’s fake.”

“What?” Dean looks at me confused.

“It’s not real silver.”

“How would you know?”

I’ve kept my secret from them for so long, is this really the best way for them to find out? Letting out a sigh, I knew it had to be done, or we were never going to take out this pack that was going around terrorizing towns.

“Easy, it doesn’t burn me,” I said.

“Wait, what?” Dean’s eyes widen.

“For hunters, you two don’t catch on real quick to things, do you?” I raised a brow.

“What do you mean it doesn’t burn you? It’s not supposed to-”

“Yes Dean, it is.” I interrupted. “Sam, hand me your knife. I’ll show you.”

Sam hesitates a moment, before handing me his silver knife. I stand up and take the handle, taking in a deep breath. This is the moment of truth. The moment that could ruin the life I have. Looking down at the knife, I can feel the knot forming in my stomach, but I know it’s something that has to be done. I press the blade to the exposed skin on my arm. Taking a harsh breath as the silver leaves a burn mark on my arm, I remove it and hand the knife back to Sam.

“See?”

“Son of a bitch! Wh-wha-”

“Relax Dean. It’s still (Y/N).” Sam’s voice remains calm still.

“No! No, it’s not! Why did that burn you? What are you?”

“Dean. Just relax. Please?”

“What. Are. You?” His face hardens as he glares at me with his piercing green eyes.

I close my eyes tight and take a deep breath. A part of me not wanting to say the words, but knowing I can’t turn back now.

“I’m a werewolf, Dean.” The statement falls out in an almost matter of fact way.

“That’s impossible. You’ve been with us for years, we would have seen you turn -”

“No, you wouldn’t. Unlike the mutts you hunt, I’m not forced to turn on a full moon.”

“Why not?” Sam looked at me curiously.

“I’m a pureblood Sam. I have a few extra abilities compared to the common werewolf.” I sit back down on the bed.

“Is that why you know so much about them?” His head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“And here I thought it was just because werewolves killed your family.” Sam ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh. They did,” I said. “This pack actually.”

I looked down at my hands, thinking back. “We were one of the last pureblood families. The last family closest to the alpha, actually. My family was too barbaric to recognize the scent of their own kind though, and took out anyone and anything that crossed their path.” I offered a mirthless laugh. “Better the mutts did it, though - instead of me.” I smile a little. “Imagine the alpha vampire you boys met?” I pause to see them nod distastefully. “That personality in everyone in my family? It was getting hard to stand their arrogant bigotry.” I shook my head, remembering my childhood.

“So, why help us? We destroy your kind.” Dean looked at me confused again.

“My kind? There are no others of _my kind_ left Dean. That’s all in the past though and has nothing to do with right now. Right now, we need to focus on taking this pack down before they ruin more lives here.”

“She’s right Dean.” Sam was still trying to defuse the situation.

“Oh no. I refuse to let this go that easily. You’ve been lying to us. For years.”

“I haven’t been lying Dean. My family was killed, you two saved me, everything I’ve ever told you about myself is true. I just failed to mention the fact that I was a werewolf. That’s not lying, that’s hiding the truth.” I smirk at him a little, giving him a little wink, using his own usual tactic of 'nonchalant-defense’ against him.

“It’s the same damn thing.” He grumbled.

“Whatever. Are we going to go after this pack, or are we going to sit around arguing all night?”

“I’m not hunting with you. Not until you answer some questions.”

“As fair as that sounds, if we don’t move fast, we’ll lose them. Do you want to take that risk?”

I could hear him sigh. He knew I was right, but he wouldn’t admit it and say the words.

“We don’t have any silver,” Dean stated. I could hear the attitude in his voice though.

“I’ll bet they took it.” I sigh. “Damn mutts,” I grumble.

“What do you mean took it? How would they know where to look?”

“They aren’t stupid Dean. Besides, I told you they’d probably have a lookout in place. All they had to do was wait for us to leave the car unattended and they slithered in, replacing our bullets with fakes so we would go in, basically blind.” I stood up from my spot and walked toward the door.

“We still have our blades though?”

“There’s too many of them Dean.” Sam shook his head at his brother. “We encountered six, but who knows how many others weren’t there.”

“To my knowledge, it’s a pack of about twelve. Though, they may have gained or lost members over time.” I added, looking over my shoulder as I continued on my mission.

“Can’t you just use your wolfy tricks to get us out of there if it gets too rough?” Dean looked at me.

“ _Wolfy tricks_?” I turned to face them again “Really?” I raised an eyebrow, letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes. “No, I can’t just use my _'wolfy tricks’_ to save you. Once they know what I am, I’m going to be the first one they’ll go after. Not only am I turning on my own kind, I’m the last of my family. Don’t forget the fact I’m working with the enemy here too.” I turned back and opened the door.

“So what do you propose then?” Dean just stared at me.

“I have a feeling they didn’t take all the silver bullets. Just the ones they could find easily.” I looked over my shoulder at the confused brothers.

“It’s not like I have any hidden -”

“You don’t Dean, but I do.” I smiled.

I walk outside and head over to the car. Opening the front passenger door, I peel off my shirt so I have something to set the silver on before I kneel down on the ground and reach under the seat. Glancing toward the room, I see both brothers standing in the doorway just watching me. I wince a little as I pull out some loose bullets I had stuck to the underside of the seat where no one would think to look since most people just reached under the seat and felt the floor.

“Shit, that stings,” I heard myself mutter.

Standing up, I close the door and walk to the driver's side, doing the same thing. Grabbing more loose bullets from under Dean’s side of the seat. Closing the door, I walk up to the room, the loose silver resting in my shirt so I don’t have to touch it directly anymore.

“It’s not much, but it’ll take out enough of them that the blades will actually be of use,” I said as I handed Sam my shirt.

“Why were there loose silver bullets stuck under Baby’s seat?” Dean growled.

“In case of emergencies like this.” I raised my brow as I turned to look at him.

“What he means to say, is thank you Y/N.” Sam smiled, taking the ammo and loading the guns.

“I know Sam.” I chuckled a little. “He’s just mad he never thought of it.” I smiled at Dean.

“Can we just take these things out and be done here please?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“There are only 12 rounds here, but it’ll do enough damage. Let’s grab our blades from the trunk before we go so we’re ready in case they try to ambush us again, but otherwise, we’re good to go.” Sam smiled as he finished loading his and Dean’s guns. “Y/N, you good with just your blade?”

“Yep. I’d rather you and Dean have the extra protection.”

“Alright, let’s get going then.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a part 2 was made, I just haven't had time to finish it yet. So for now, I'm leaving it as a one-off but will add part 2 when it is complete.


End file.
